


Knot the Usual Thing

by dragon_temeraire



Series: College ABO Inversion [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Derek Hale, College Student Derek, College Student Stiles, Dildos, Established Relationship, Fluff, Knotting, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Self-Lubrication, Sex Toys, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Versatile Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 15:05:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13320714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragon_temeraire/pseuds/dragon_temeraire
Summary: Stiles and Derek decide to try something new.





	Knot the Usual Thing

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been saying for ages that I’m going to write another part to the college ABO, and I finally did. This was inspired/encouraged by several anon prompts on tumblr, including this one: “Collage ABO inversion is good fic, something different and new. If still take ideas, Stiles can maybe knot his mouth or they can use a double dildo, maybe share some or use plug.” (Though this isn't really what they asked for, oops)
> 
> Also, sorry for posting two smut fics in a row! I’ve just been in a porn-writing mood lately.

Stiles makes a pleased hum, tilting his head back accommodatingly as Derek softly kisses his neck. But when he starts to inch his way further down, Stiles feels like he has to say something. “If you think I’m going to be ready for another round any time soon, you’d be wrong.”

“I didn’t think so,” Derek says, mouthing distractingly close to his nipple. “Considering.”

Considering Stiles had already knotted him twice today, and it wasn’t even noon yet. He loved his relationship with Derek, and had figured that in between all the cute stuff, like holding hands and walking to class together, they’d be having sex. He just hadn’t expected Derek to want him _quite_ _this much_.

Not that he was complaining. It was just that he didn’t have the recovery time of an alpha, not like Derek did, so sometimes his body couldn’t really keep up with their plans.

“So I was thinking,” Derek says, licking the trail of hair low on Stiles’ belly, “that you could fuck me with one of my toys. If you want.”

“Is that even a real question? Of course I want,” Stiles gasps, arching up helplessly into Derek’s mouth. He’d mentioned it before, when Stiles had been fucked-out and gotten Derek off with his fingers instead of his cock, but he hadn’t had a chance to try it.

Not yet.

Derek nips at Stiles’ stomach before rolling away. “We’ll use my favorite,” he says, and Stiles can’ help admiring him as he leans down to dig in one of his dresser drawers. Derek is always absolutely gorgeous, but he is especially so now, rock hard and flushed with arousal.

Derek tosses a dildo to Stiles, then climbs back on the bed with him. Stiles picks up the toy, looks at Derek in surprise. It’s flared at the base, but no more than a regular dildo. “You don’t want to use your knotting one?”

Derek pats his leg fondly. “I can get the real thing now, and I like that better.” He leans in, gives Stiles a quick kiss. “So I want you to fuck me with that one.”

“Oh, I’m gonna,” Stiles says happily, scooping the lube out from under the pillow and slicking up the dildo. He nudges Derek’s hip until he rolls onto his back, then pauses halfway between his legs. “This okay? Or would you rather be in a different position?”

“This is good,” Derek says, bucking up a little to get him moving.

Stiles knows Derek is probably still wet from all their earlier activities, but he still carefully slides two fingers in to check, then spreads them to see how tight he is. “You feel good,” he says, bending his fingers a little and hearing Derek’s sigh of pleasure.

“ _You_ feel good,” Derek says happily. “So come on, fuck me already.”

“Okay,” Stiles says, feeling inexplicably nervous. He and Derek have had a lot of sex, in a lot of different positions, but they’ve never done _this._

He pulls his fingers free, then drags the head of the dildo behind Derek’s balls and then down, until it’s resting lightly at his entrance. He twitches his hips up eagerly and Stiles lets it slowly slide in, trying to gauge how Derek’s adjusting when he can’t actually _feel_ it.

He leans heavily on Derek’s thigh, watching raptly as he pushes the dildo all the way in, then pulls it out again. He’s never gotten to watch himself fuck Derek like this, and it’s unexpectedly hot. He has a lot more freedom of movement too, so he tries different angles, speeding up a bit as he gets more confident.

He’s familiar with the sounds Derek makes—but not immune to them, no—and they’re a fantastic guide to what he’s doing right, but though he tries to stay objective, it’s _really turning him on_. He can feel the slick building between his legs, the heat pooling low in his belly.

He’s still soft, but he’s yearning just the same, and he finds himself glancing at Derek’s hard cock longingly. “Derek,” he says, pushing the dildo in deep and giving it a little twist. “Can I try something?”

It takes a couple of breathy moans before he gets an answer. “Anything you want,” Derek says, and Stiles’ heart clenches a little at being so trusted.

He keeps working the toy in little thrusts as he inches his way around, until he can throw a leg over Derek’s body. He settles down carefully so Derek’s cock is between his cheeks, putting a soothing pressure on his hole. He rocks his hips a little, getting his slick on Derek before saying, “I’m going to ride you, okay?”

“Mmm,” Derek says, and bends his knees up to give Stiles something to hold on to.

Stiles sadly has to let go of the dildo for a moment, one hand on Derek’s leg, the other curling around his cock and guiding it inside. He lets out a breathy moan of his own as he sinks down, letting Derek fill him up. “Fuck,” he says when he settles flush against Derek’s pelvis, his whole body sparking with pleasure.

He curls forward, concentrating on thrusting and grinding into Derek with the dildo, so he can only sloppily move his hips back and forth as he does, but it feels amazing anyway.

He loves fucking Derek, but he does enjoy being fucked himself, sometimes. And this switch up is especially thrilling, because they’re both getting what they want. When he glances over his shoulder, Derek’s blissful face and low, rumbling moans only confirm it.

He finally works out a matching rhythm between his hips and his hands, so that watching the dildo push inside Derek makes Stiles feel like he’s almost fucking _himself_ with it. And his cock has finally woken up, curving up against his stomach and aching with need.

That just drives him on faster, and he feels like he’s getting them both there, but then Derek’s hands scrabble urgently against his hips. “ _Stiles._ Stiles, I’m about to knot you,” he gasps out.

A little shiver of pleasure runs through him at the idea, and he twists around to look at Derek and says, “I’d like it if you did.”

Derek nods in agreement, so Stiles turns back around and begins to fuck Derek in earnest with the dildo. He rocks his hips eagerly in anticipation, but makes sure to keep them flush with Derek’s.

He nearly loses his grip on the toy when Derek starts to really buck his hips up, but he realizes why when there’s a sudden, extra pressure inside him, and he completely loses his rhythm as it swells, his toes curling.

It feels distractingly good, pushing him close to the edge, so he redoubles his efforts with Derek, hoping to get him there too. His shoulders ache and his arms burn as he fucks the dildo into Derek with short, quick thrusts, just like he likes, but Stiles is _dedicated_ and doesn’t even think about quitting.

The effort pays off when Derek spasms underneath him, shoving up hard against Stiles as he empties inside him. Stiles presses the toy in deep and holds it there, letting Derek clench around it, until the desperate pulse of his own body makes him move.

He starts a fast, desperate grind, hands on Derek’s clenching thighs, until the feeling of the knot inside him becomes so intensely good that his orgasm just shudders out of him. He strokes himself through it, gasping and twitching, then tilts his head forward to kiss one of Derek’s knees.

He feels like he’s made of jelly, and now he’s sort of regretting having Derek knot him in this position. He’s not that comfortable now.

Derek’s hands curl around his sides then, supporting him. “You can lean back,” he says, sounding sleepy-sated.

Stiles has to squirm around to get his legs in a position out in front of him, bringing some more gorgeous sounds out of Derek, then eases back until he’s lying on Derek’s chest, head tipped onto his shoulder. Once he’s settled, Derek’s arms come up around him, holding him close, fingers gently stroking his sides.

He feels the soft touch of Derek’s lips against his jaw, and lets his eyes flutter shut. Sometimes the unexpected things are the best things, he’s decided, and turns his head to kiss Derek back.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come by and prompt me/talk to me [ on tumblr](http://dragon-temeraire.tumblr.com/).


End file.
